


Questionable Insanity

by cherrylove



Series: Westerosi Hills [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was loosing track of time and she wasn’t entirely sure when she got here. The only thing she could really remember from before was that her friends are in danger. Jon is in danger. She can feel the pressure in her chest, the familiar feeling of a scream on her vocal cords, and the voices in her head are louder than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Insanity

Sansa could hardly believe that Jon spent an entire week here. She knew that he wasn’t himself for most of his stay at Eichen House, but she was about to go legitimately crazy if she stayed in this godforsaken mental institution for one more night. It’d only been two days. Well, two days since she’d really been awake and aware. 

Her mother had her checked in after she turned up in the hospital in her bare feet and on the edge of hypothermia for the third time in a month. Apparently that was the last straw for Catelyn Stark. It was too much like the weeks before Nana Minisa died for her mother’s comfort. She was catatonic when they loaded her up into the ambulance. She could hear Jon shouting at her mother as she lay on the stretcher. He didn’t sound happy at all. 

The first thing she remembered after she came out of her catatonic state was the anger and worry in Jon’s voice. 

Now she was sitting in her room behind the sliding metal door in the secret wing of Eichen House where she would supposedly be safer. So far, she’d been taken for a shower where an orderly watched her the whole time, drugged beyond all belief, and interrogated about her visions and the voices in her head. She felt anything but safe. 

Sansa lay back on her bed and sighed heavily. She was exhausted and stressed about being behind these bars. She was loosing track of time and she wasn’t entirely sure when she got here. The only thing she could really remember from before was that her friends are in danger. Jon is in danger. She can feel the pressure in her chest, the familiar feeling of a scream on her vocal cords, and the voices in her head are louder than ever. 

She closed her eyes and took in another deep breath, pushing it out hard. She turned over onto her stomach and pulled her pillow over her head. She murmured softly to herself as exhaustion over took her and she went to sleep. 

_Sansa walked through the deep waters of the river on the reserve. She fought off oily hands that reached out at her as she moved through the water towards the bridge. She could make out the outline of a young girl in the water ahead of her. Her hair was stringy, hanging heavily around her face and as Sansa neared she could see the gaping hole left in her chest. “He took her heart…” she gasped. An oily hand grasped her wrist and pulled her back as a scream ripped from her throat._

She woke to hands around her upper arms, dragging her from her cell-like room. She was pushed back against a board, her wrists and ankles strapped down, and electrodes were attached to her temples. She blinked, trying to orient herself, but when she was just on the edge of clarity, it was jerked away from her by a sharp, jolting pain that riddled her whole body. Her body shook and convulsed and her eyes rolled back. A bright, thin red light shot through her vision as she fought off a scream and tried to focus on anything but the pain. She went limp and yet again enough time passed for her to regain some clarity before the pain took over her senses once again. The light shot across her vision again and she felt warmth that radiated safety and hope. It was so out of place from everything else she was feeling in this moment. She was left alone when a loud alarm sounded and the doctors left her to hang there, limp and even more exhausted. She willed herself to find some strength to just lift her head a little bit. Her eyes focused on the hallway after what felt like forever.

_Jon…_ she thought as she caught sight of him running down the hallway towards her. She hoped that he was real. The he wasn’t just another vision floating around in her head to confuse her and make her doubt her sanity. 

“Sansa!” Jon called out to her. 

“Jon…” she whispered. 

Sansa was weak and exhausted, but seeing him was everything. Seeing him gave her something tangible to reach out to in hope. She pulled at a wrist restraint and soon he was there at her side. His hands were working the restraints on her ankles as he spoke softly that she couldn’t make out. Once her ankles were freed, he freed her wrists and pulled the electrodes gently from her temples. She heard a vague growl in the background as Jon pulled her to his side. He pulled her arm over his shoulder so she could lean on him. 

They made excruciatingly slow progress down the hall and through an exit for what was supposed to be an escape. Despite that, they managed to make it to Jon’s Jeep and he piled her into the passenger seat before pulling off with squealing tires. Her head slumped against the window and his hand found hers. She squeezed weakly, “What about the others?”

“They’ll find us. Robb told me to get you out of there and not to stop until we got to the lake house,” Jon said. 

She turned to look at him, “Thank you…”

“I’ll always come for you…” he whispered, continuing to drive. 

Sansa began to drift off, letting the gentle rock of the Jeep and the feeling of safety and belonging lull her into the first dreamless sleep she’d had in awhile. Her hand still tucked into Jon’s as he drove.


End file.
